naruto gets lucky remix
by girm
Summary: pwp


It was a hot day in the Village hidden in the leaves. Sakura Haruno, a newly appointed pink haired jounin, could be found found training on this day. However, as her training was so intense, she was required to go a far distance from the village in order to train, so that she wouldn't damage anything inside the village. She was currently training in rain country, which was bordered by Fire Country, Stone Country, Wind Country, and Grass Country.

After an intense round of training, she dropped to the ground, panting. Her body was dripping with sweat, which gave her skin a glistening appearance. Because no one was near, Sakura felt comfortable in removing her shirt so that it could dry. This action left Sakura in just her short latex shorts and a sports bra, which kept her breasts, which had grown to be a healthy c-cup, from moving around too much as she trained.

As soon as the shirt had been removed, she heard a rustling from some bushes that were on the edge of the large clearing that she had been training in. Panicking, she threw a kunai into the bushes, and gasped when out came...

As Sakura threw her kunai it hit someone."Ouch! Sakura-chan watch where u throw your kunai you could kill someone!" Naruto said. As Sakura saw Naruto emerge from the bushes she asked "Naruto! What the fuck were you doing there? Were u spying on me"  
Naruto replied " n..n..no stammering at her hot body i..i...i was just looking for u so i can tell u something".

Sakura asked "What do u want to tell me Naruto that was so important that you was spying on me?". Naruto said to Sakura "Sakura do you know how you kept rejecting me every time I asked you out?". Sakura replied "Yeah I remember."  
Naruto replied "So i took the rejection and i got another girl.

Sakura asked "Who's the other girl?"  
Naruto replied "Its its its Ino Yamanaka"

Sakura screamed "WHAT THE FUCK! WHY ARE U GOING OUT WITH INO! SHE'S DISGUSTING!" Naruto said "But Ino has the best pussy in Konoha. Its fat,wet and juicy.

Sakura screamed " YEAH FUCKING RIGHT! I HAVE THE FATTEST,WETTEST AND MOST JUICY PUSSY IN KONOHA NOT INO! NARUTO ILL SHOW YOU WHO HAS THE BEST PUSSY IN KONOHA COME HERE NOW" As Sakura began to seduce Naruto she heard footsteps it was.........

As Sakura heard footsteps she was still on top of Naruto. "Sakura-chan what are you doing" "I'm just going to take care of that rock hard cock for you. Just sit back and enjoy the show" Sakura said. "Okay but you better be good at this" Naruto said  
"Oh don't worry I am the best you will ever meet" Sakura said "I am looking forward to this " Naruto said.

As Sakura sucked Naruto's cock she could see that he was about hit his orgasm  
she played wit him going slower and slower by the minute. Then Naruto could see that she was playing him so he used his shadow clone jutsu, The clone picked Sakura up then slam,ed her down on his rock hard cock. she moaned in pleasure after that happened then she started riding it for a couple of hours until they both had a massive orgasm "OH MY GOD SAKURA-CHAN U ARE THE BEST! I LOVE YOU" Naruto said happily 'WHAT DID YOU SAY NARUTO" A mysterious voice said.

"OH NO ITS INO!" Naruto said. "What? Ino is here?" Sakura says  
"SAKURA WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH NARUTO!" Ino said. "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS" Sakura said. "WELL SAKURA I'M GOING TO.........

"Sakura you bitch how dare you sleep wit my boyfriend without letting me join in whats mine is yours you kno that" Ino said. "I guess your right Ino after all we are best friends we do share everything" Sakura said " "Ok Naruto Ino is going to let you do her doggy style while she licks my clit ok how does that sound" Sakura said

"How does that sound that sounds awesome yes im fucking both of the hottest girls in Konoha how hot is that" Naruto says

As Ino is getting fucked by Naruto and Sakura is getting her Clit licked by Ino Naruto once again uses shadow clone jutsu to seperate the two girls. One of Narutos clones sticks his dick in Inos mouth while the other clone rams it in Sakura pussy making her moan in pleasure as this going on someone is watching them

"Oh my god this hot" A mysterious stranger says

Ino and sakura hears this demanding that that person come out the person that came out was........

Temari stepped out the bushes, looking embarrased, "Well....er..I'd better go" she said, blushing. "NO WAIT!!" Cried naruto, a smile spread across his face "Join us". Temari didn't hesitate to respond to this offer, she just ran over and in a flash she had her clothes off, exposing her pink, shaven pussy and her huge D-cup tits. Naruto made a third shadow clone which ran over to Temari and felt her tits while making out with her, she got so horny that she pushed him against a tree and slipped his cock into her pussy and slid up and down, she then started to moan loudly, Naruto put his hand behind her and squeezed her ass cheeks. She started moving faster and faster, since the ass squeezing just made her want more. Naruto then shot his load into Temari and then the clone vanished.

Opposite Temari, Sakura was riding Naruto fast, and moaning loudly "OH!! UUUHHHHNNN!!! YYEEEEESS!!!!" suddenly she stopped, "Naruto, I don't want to finish yet" She started to bend over forwards while keeping her balance by putting her hands against a tree, "Before we finish Naruto I want doggy style!!" She said firmly. Naruto then shoved his cock in Sakura's clit and thrust back and forth really fast as Sakura continued moaning loudly, "AAAAAHHHHHH OOOOHHH YYYYEEEESSSS!!!!! YYYEESSSS THATS IT!!!" Then Naruto shot into her pussy and they both fell to the floor and passed out (since that was the original Naruto).

Meanwhile, the other shadow clone was receiving a blow job off Ino, Naruto was getting closer to his cumming, so he quickly said to Ino,"stop stop stop, It isn't all about me ya know!" and with that, he began sucking her tits while rubbing his fingers along the line of her pussy, she couldn't take it, she needed Naruto inside of her now! So she said "Naruto, please do me in anyway you want just give me pleasure!" "OK!", Naruto exclaimed, and with that, he made her bend over, took her ass, spread it wide and shoved his cock up there. A feeling of pleasure rushed through Ino, she liked it up the ass, so as Naruto thrust back and forth, Ino was moaning louder everytime, "YES! YES!!! OOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!!!", she came splattering as Naruto shot his load into her before vanishing, she passed out.

Since Temari hadn't passed out she thought of somethingy fun. She carried all three of them to......

Temari takes all three of them back to her place and she starts to suck Naruto's she finishes sucking it she starts riding and riding until she cums so much that it covers Naruto's dick.

after she is done with Naruto she starts to work on Sakura she starts to lick Sakura's clit making her cum all over the floor and on Temaris mouth but she still licks came at least 5 times before Temari was done then she started to finger Sakura and Ino at the same time then she takes Naruto's cock in her mouth all of them cum on each other at the same time.

Then she starts to work on Ino 1 on 1 she starts licking her clit then she takes off her pants and starts rubbing her pussy onto Ino's pussy both cuming on each others pussys.  
then Temari got curious she wanted to see if any one of them was pregant so she gave each of the girls a pregancy test to her surprise the one that was pregant was............


End file.
